


Ours Alone

by SueDNym



Series: Ours Alone [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Multi, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueDNym/pseuds/SueDNym
Summary: Nora returns to Diamond City after hearing Ellie's radio broadcast.  The wayward detectives travel to Far Harbor to find a missing girl.  Haunted by their ghosts, they must face their past in order to protect the future.





	Ours Alone

A mix of trepidation and nostalgia filled Nora as she stood before the hulking gates of Diamond City, a feeling that had coiled tight in the pit of her stomach since she heard Ellie's radio broadcast. It was a strange feeling, one she hadn't experienced in some time though it had been an intimate friend in the beginning of her journey, when she was fresh out of the vault and walking the ruins of Boston, familiar but forever changed. She thought her journeys through this brave new world had finally disintegrated that feeling into oblivion, worn it away through exposure and time, but now it crawled out of the wreckage like the ravaged ghouls, some broken rotten image of a discarded past. She had survived bombs, seen the world in ruins, killed killers, settled settlements. Friends had been made and lost, factions had risen and fallen, battles had been fought, wars had been won, and yet for all her time and travels far across the commonwealth she felt raw and worn out in more ways than she had in a long time. Had she gotten soft or had the world gotten harder? Even with MacCready at her side the half a days walk after hearing Ellie's broadcast had seemed like months when they were walking the well-traveled roads dusted in memories from Sanctuary to Diamond City, but now that she was standing here before the gates of the Great Green Jewel she had the distinct feeling that it had all gone by much too quickly.

Buying a few moments to steel her nerves she brushed the dirt off the arms of her Silver Shroud coat. MacCready had laughed at her choice in attire, going with the old superhero costume but it was more practical than he'd given her credit for at the time. He didn't know where the road would lead them but it was winter now and growing ever colder. The coat kept in the warmth when there wasn't any fire, the hat kept the rain out of her eyes when she needed a clear shot, and when she slung her heavy pack on her shoulder the soft silk of her scarf would keep the collar from rubbing against her neck no matter how much weight she carried. He'd asked her about the outfit at the time since she hadn't worn the thing in ages, but she'd just said it was always good to look the part, that the clothes make the man and all that. She looked sad after she said it, sad like she was looking now.

“Hey we don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you’re not... you know,” MacCready hesitated shuffling his boots in the dust, “Ready.”

Straightening her remarkably well preserved fedora with determination Nora replied, “No. If Ellie was desperate enough to put out that broadcast it means I have to go. I know Ellie, and she said she needed 'Nicks partner'. She said it that way because she knows I'll know what it means.”

“What does it mean Nora?” MacCready asked with an undercurrent of worry, as his blue eyes searched her face.

“That she needs my help,” she replied not meeting his probing gaze and ignoring the concern that was radiating off him like a radcloud, “That it's got to be me,” she added, and squared her shoulders with renewed purpose.

MacCready watched her settle into character and did so in turn tugging the strap of his rifle, “In that case. I've got your back General,” the sharpshooter returned as he stepped up to her side and took her gloved hand in his. The General's posture relaxed a fraction at the tender touch, and the benevolent woman underneath showed through.

“You always do,” she answered gently and smiled in thanks. As he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze in return the knot of tension in her belly loosened but other emotions wove into the first, creating a tangled nest of feelings. His kind smile was an attempt at reassurance but she knew him well enough to tell by the way he tilted down his cap crisply as he took the first step forward, that he too wasn't sure what to expect, as they opened the gates and walked inside.

The city was beautiful and for a moment it took her breath away, the trepidation and nervousness fleeing away to some dark deep depth and leaving only warm nostalgia in its wake. The sun was just beginning to set, casting golden highlights across the upper stands, a reminder of some great gilded age. The bright stadium lights had yet to drown out the falling sunlight and they seemed to beam with the natural rays of the setting sun. Vibrant pinks and oranges filled the sky, pastel and bright against the lingering clouds of fluffed cotton, thick with the rain that would fall once the colors of twilight slipped past. Big billboards still boasted in the sunset slogans of former glory high above the stadium ring, proud remnants of greater days. The eclectic jumble of shining campers nested together now, their travels over, as homes for the harrowed but healing people of her beloved city. The silhouetted brahimn of Choice Chops lumbered dauntlessly against the pastel sky, while the steadfast yellow bus of the schoolhouse glowed golden in the light. The blue cross of the spinning Surgery sign preened brightly in the growing dusk, and Super Salon's jaunty pink lettering worn but welcoming where it marked the turn of the corner that lead to the market place. And there, jutting up in all it’s glory, the towering smokestack of Power Noodles puffing airily into the color strewn sky, the red shades fluttering in the wind like a beating heart in the center of it all.

The smell of noodles filled her senses and drew her attention down to the neon “Open” sign that welcomed all at any hour, memories of hot meals on cold days after long travels drifting through her mind, as it's metal protectron with his tiny chef’s hat served the weary travelers resting at the dilapidated counter top. She remembered how she used to sit there with Ellie enthusiastically swapping the latest town gossip, or with Polly exchanging tips on the best way to season steak for the nights dinner. And just over there on the other side of the square was Arturo's trusty work bench where they’d discuss the newest modding tricks, and Moe's colorful stall where she'd tell tales of baseball games past on lush green grass with roaring crowds. This place had always felt like a safe haven from the rest of the harsh world and her heart swelled with fond memories. The city guards with their catchers gear, Abbots open door to any in need of solace, the kids running from the schoolhouse at the end of class, even Myrna's scowl was a glowing beacon of familiarity. How it all came back to her now, as she ate up the sights and sounds of the city and felt them warm her to the core as strengthening as a steaming bowl of noodles. The dirt beneath her feet felt light as the air itself for the sole reason that it belonged to Diamond City, and she was flying on elated wings once again as she strolled along it’s beloved paths.

“Nan-ni shimasho-ka?” Takashi greeted as they passed.

“Heya Taka!” she replied, waving a hand.

“Glad to see you're still in one piece. Been awhile,” called Dr. Son.

“You know they can't keep me down,” she returned lightly.

“Hey Rookie! Been hanging on to a little something for my favorite baseball fan,” shouted Moe from beneath his dapper mustache.

“Thanks Moe, can hardly wait. Got to stop by the agency first.”

The fading sunlight dipped, catching the glass of the stadium lights and for a moment basking in the greetings of her friends Nora thought the Great Green Jewel shimmered radiantly, a testament to its name, a glorious shining thing of color and brilliance. It felt wonderful. It felt like coming home.

Moe winked playfully, ”Past due for a home run with your detective, huh?” he grinned and swung his arm around MacCready's shoulders with a good natured laugh, “If we're gonna get benched while they run the bases, you wanna get a drink at the Dugout?”

Harsh reality struck like a lighting bolt out of the sky, stilling the wings of joy that had begun to take flight inside her. Mac had said something in response to Moe but she couldn't hear it over the rushing sound of wind in her ears, the dizzing sensation of the world swirling around her. She felt like she was free falling toward the ground. The city seemed to blur in her vision as the sun disappeared behind the wall of concrete and twilight fell in shades of violet as shadows crept out in the fading light. The glittering gem of a city was gone and all that remained was a hard piece of rock with sharp edges to cut her. The neon sign in front of her flickered in the darkening passageway coming to life and seemed to ridicule her foolish naivety, “DETECTIVE” it mocked in bold pink lettering, the sight striking her like an arrow through the heart. Part of her wanted to laugh at the irony and she might have done so if the stabbing pain in her chest didn't crush the breath out of her.

“Hey! You listening?” MacCready stepped into her vision blocking out the the sign but she could still see the afterlife of its image over him. His hands were on her shoulders shaking her lightly, and she blinked rapidly to clear her vision, placing a palm to his firm chest as she shook off the daze of her fall. His brow furrowed in concern his eyes insistent as they tried to lock on hers, “Nora! You okay?”

“Yeah I'm fine,” she replied distractedly, waving him off.

MacCready saw through that in an instant but he allowed it. Patting her shoulder companionably he urged her forward, “Come on. Not much further.”

If that were true why did she feel miles away?

Bowing her head she forced herself onward down the ever darkening alley to the Valentine Detective Agency, trying to ignore the fact that her legs felt increasingly heavy with each step. As if they were made of lead instead of sinew and flesh. As if they belonged to the detective himself.

Everything about the place was the same as it had been, and yet everything was different than it was before. The chain link fence glinted in the florescent light of the neon sign, once it had been a protective barrier against the rest of the world, now it seemed an ominous and oppressive prison gate. The open corridor to her left was no longer a cherished passageway home but a gaping maw that threatened to consume her. The hallway to his office seemed smaller than it had before, as if the walls were slowly closing in on her. The tattered posters once cheerful reminders of days that once were, had become faded relics of a lost and distant past. The hanging bulb in front of the door that had once been a beacon of welcome, now seemed to be nothing more than the glaring light of an interrogation room.

The growing trepidation seemed unbearable by the time they reached the door and her heart beat wildly beneath her rib cage, like a captive bird with clipped wings fluttering it's feathers in wild futility. This weakness was ridiculous, Ellie needed her, which meant Nick needed her, she must be brave. Taking a deep breath of cool night air to steady her raw nerves she lifted her hand to knock and froze. She realized as her fist was poised an inch from the door that she'd never once knocked before. Rebuking herself for the passive gesture she straightened her back and lowered her hand to turn the handle. She noted with a drop of her spirits that she was shaking now, her fingers rattling unsteadily against the metal. She tried to still herself, and steel herself. She'd fought mirelurk queens and shot vertibirds out of the sky, this was nothing for Chrsitsakes just a God dammed door!

No it wasn't _just_ a door, it was _his_ door.

Her hand was still shaking.

MacCready stood steadfast at her side watching the display with a sad smile and reached out to place his hand gently over hers, “It's okay.” he soothed calmly.

The former gunner's hand was warm and she regretted wearing her gloves despite the cold. She wanted to feel the touch of his skin, rough against hers, his palm calloused from the many battles they'd fought over the years. Still there was strength, there was comfort, and whatever else it might have been unlike her own hand it was endlessly steady. His hand never shook, on that she could count. Had counted on time and time again, life and death. There was support and confidence in his deep blue eyes as she looked to him and she let that hawk-like gaze guide her to something like calm. The frantic fluttering thing inside her rested its wings if only for a moment in the tenderness she saw on his face. She breathed out. He nodded. And like pulling a trigger they opened the door together unsure of what greeting would meet them on the other side.


End file.
